


In A Snake's Grasp

by YourMadnessExcites



Series: Daisies, Daffodils and Dandelions [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood Purism Mentioned, Bottom Hux, Breathplay, Cheating, Cheating Kylo Ren, Choking, Consensual Possession, Emotional Manipulation, Gryffindor Kylo Ren, Hogwarts Crossover, Hux Is Afraid Of Commitment, Hux needs a hug, Kylo Ren Does Not Understand How Friendship Works, Kylo Ren Throws A Tantrum, Legilimen Kylo Ren, Legilimency, M/M, Not Boyfriends But Boyfriends, Rough Sex, Slytherin Hux, Star Wars: The Force Awakens/Harry Potter Crossover, Top Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:46:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6944083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourMadnessExcites/pseuds/YourMadnessExcites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren and Brendol Hux face some issues in their rapport but come to an epiphany that they love each other enough to try to work through their problematic tendencies.</p><p>Sequel to 'Inside A Snake's Mind'</p>
            </blockquote>





	In A Snake's Grasp

Hux hated all forms of mess.

He grew up in a household where everything had its own place and order and thrived on that.

Everything in his life had some form of order except Kylo Ren.

Kylo was probably the messiest, most inconsiderate swine ever.

Hux's eyebrow twitched in disgust when he returned to his dorm.

"Hux. Your insufferable Gryffindor is causing a mess again, please train him properly,"

Malfoy snarked with an exhausted expression, though he did give Hux a tempting side glance.

Hux chuckled, organizing his books in a shaky manner before he rolled his eyes, "If I were to keep a pet, I highly doubt that a Gryffindor would suite my tastes, however, I know you find interest in one in particular,"

Draco released an offended, scornful sound, "Me? Interested in a Gryffindor? Don't be bloody preposterous Brendol, not even you-know-who could force me to indulge one,"

"Is that why you can always be found sqwaking around Potter?"

He raised his reddish eyebrow and Malfoy glanced about with a peach hue arising on his cheeks.

"That was one time Brendol! We promised that we would not bring it up again!"

Malfoy leaned in, finger tapping at his chest, more embarrassment than threat.

Brendol would not describe himself as emotional but a sly, triumphant smile erupted across his face.

"I don't ask about your gryffindor, so don't ask about mine,"

Hux whispered and then patted Malfoy's shoulder before heading down the corridor towards his bedroom.

He found Kylo splayed out across his bed and he huffed, dropping his school supplies onto his floor out of much irritation.

The Gryffindor's shoes were hapzardly separated, one at the bottom of the bed and the other at the side of the bed, his socks were probably under the bed.

Inked parchment covered the bed, some crumpled scraps and other crushed under his sleeping form.

Empty treat boxes were over flowing the bin and his tie was hanging from the edge of his bed, barely brushing the floor.

He walked over, tapping at Kylo's face incessantly.

He wanted to rip his hair out, possibly hex Kylo but he sighed nonchalantly and began tidying up the room with his wand.

During the process, Kylo slowly arose, staring at the materials as they magically arranged themselves.

His eyes were dark, almost black as he sluggishly dragged himself up into a sitting position, rubbing his eyes.

"I don't mind you coming here but at least try to keep the area tidy, you have Malfoy snarking at me, not that I mind that either,"

Hux shook his head with a chuckle, " He's still fawning over Potter which is humourous as always,"

Kylo cracked his neck and back, stretching, "I wish you would fawn over me like that,"

Hux gave him a fixed look, "Maybe if you weren't such a slob and made greater efforts then I'd feel more attracted to you,"

The Slytherin removed his shoes and socks, placing them under the bed, feeling the Gryffindor's fierce eyes on his back.

"You know that I hate it when you do that,"

Hux complained, moving back to rest against the headboard.

It was hilarious, prior to Kylo, there was little that Brendol was refused, he never paid any mind to common placed hearsay nor did he ever become so confused by a pair of brown eyes.

The same ones that were staring up at him,

Friday created a jolting buzz among the students as they dismissed their last classes for the day and all gathered around, basking in their shared freedom.

Unlike the unified student body, Hux's limbs seem to grow heavy like lead, his body giving into its exhaustion as he allowed himself to become lifeless.

"And I hate that the only thing you probably like about me is my hair,"

Kylo muttered, lying back down with a huff, stretching to grab the blanket.

"That's probably true," Hux yawned, drawing closer to Kylo, seeking warmth, "Not my fault-We can't sleep for too long, it's already late and I don't want any trouble with Malfoy running his mouth, even if he is joking, I don't want any rumours about,"

"Now come around, I'm bloody cold,"

Hux commanded and Kylo obliged without much thought, the closer Hux allowed him, the better he felt.

The two fell asleep, the electricity of the evening gradually transforming into a humming buzz as they curled around each other like snakes in a mating pit.

When Brendol awoke, the room was cloaked in Hades' element and he blinked, grudgingly moving to shake Kylo.

"Hey, come on, you've got to wake up, we over slept-Kylo, stop trying to pull me down, you need to get back,"

The Gryffindor grunted, his voice hoarse and deep as he spoke, "Just go back to sleep."

His eyes were dead as the silence of the night, though Hux wrinkled his face in disgust.

"Ky...Ky baby, you're going to get us in trouble if you don't go back now,"

Hux whispered, rolling on his side to face him, a tired expression.

Ren was a lot of things, messy, loud, obnoxious, violent but Hux would be a hypocrite if he said that he did not find comfort in the Gryffindor.

It was laughable at best but Hux found a sort of safety in Kylo, this stemmed partly from his strength and from his boldness and sometimes reckless behaviour.

Hux could be capable and independent but even he grew tired at times, unsure and uncertain and though he refused to admit it, Kylo aided him as much as he aided Kylo.

Kylo never questioned when Hux became clingy and possessive or when he created nicknames for him like 'Ky' or 'Renny', more so, he thrived on it, but he never knew where he stood with him.

The Slytherin was as calculating as ever, for Kylo was like an incompleted spell that Hux always began but never finished.

Thus, Kylo was like those obscure words, always lingering about him, their relationship always evident but never confirmed in a sense.

It was like those old world ruins.

Crumbled with not much assurance of what was or what is to be.

Kylo pulled him closer, his palm digging roughly into his waist as he dipped his face into the crumpled fabric at Hux's stomach.

"I'll leave early in the morning. Before anyone wakes up,"

He muttered.

Hux's hand came to gently rest upon the silky, black hair, lacing his fingers in the cirlets of curls and waves.

An uncharacteristic possession took hold of Brendol.

It was ironic, he agreed to be Kylo's whole heartedly and yet, it was not enough.

Brendol came across one of the few things money could not afford him, he desired to own Kylo in all senses.

His fear still existed.

His selfishness.

His lack of confidence when it came to relating to another person.

There had been some rumours circling around and he was afraid that they might have been the sign offs on what he perceived to be inevitable.

"Ren."

The boy addressed sighed, raising up slightly, shoulders slumped,

"What? I'm really exhausted. It's been a long week and we haven't fucked since last month, so if that's not the plan, I'd rather be sleeping right now,"

Hux's eyebrows furrowed and before he could chew him off, Ren rubbed his hands deeply into his eyes and groaned, "Just go ahead..."

"You never make any sense. Always trying to unravel my mind when I don't want you to and when I actually talk to you, it's a problem!"

"Lower your voice." Kylo warned, "I don't have a problem with it. But it's different."

"No it's not! I mean, you don't get to peruse me like some bloody catalogue and all I get are blanks,"

Kylo, knowing he wouldn't be getting much sleep, leaned back against the wall and brought a protesting Hux with him.

"My feelings for you haven't changed. And you can ask me whatever you want, I don't particularly care, though it's irritating considering it's possibly two in the morning,"

"I keep hearing these stupid rumours about you and Theodore Nott floating around and they've been annoying me I guess, do you know him?"

"Yeah. I had been meaning to tell you that we were fooling around a bit. We've been hanging out for a while now,"

"You must be joking. You have and never will be funny,"

Kylo's face changed a bit, the tiredness leaving him, "But I'm not joking, we were hanging around the lake and ended up staying there for longer than we thought,"

Hux had yanked himself away, turning to glare at him, "You better rethink your answer and your life, before I rethink them for you,"

He had gotten up and was rummaging around with his school supplies.

"It doesn't matter it was just a fling, Theodore and I are only friends,"

Kylo said but cringed when Hux had his wand pointed at him, "Leave now or they'll have to drag your dead body out of here,"

"Hux. Lower your damn wand and we can talk about this. Do not be such a drama queen,"

The Slytherin said nothing in reply but he sniffled much to his own disgust, rubbing his nose on the back of his hand.

Kylo sighed indignantly, " Hux, you're freaking crying and it's an ungodly hour, just come back here and we can talk about this later, "

The Slytherin shook his head, moving back as the Gryffindor started walking towards him, until Hux's back was against the wall with his wand pressing against Kylo's chest.

Brendol found it hard to breathe, feeling trapped when Ren moved his wand aside, held his face and placed an impressionable kiss to his forhead.

"Who else did you slee-sleep with?" Hux whispered between them, hurt lacing his voice, a bit defeated,"

"Blaise Zabini, Alexia Grimvi and Alec Lair," Kylo stated in a cold, distance voice, "The first two in the potions lab, the third by the lake again,"

"You knew how important the lake was to me...It's my own fault, I should've known that you'd eventually do something like this,"

"Maybe if you kept from doubting me all the time, this wouldn't have happened. You only ever talk about my flaws and you always try to avoid me when your Slytherin friends are around. For Godric's sake, I know you're not capable of pity, so why the hell are you dragging this out? Did you ever truly desire to belong to me? Knowing you, it was probably just some stupid game right, make fun of the muggle-born, or would you prefer I call myself mudblood?"

"You know that I am not like that! Blood purism is not something that I subscribe to,"

"Then what is your argument for hating me? Because apparently the only time you seem emotionally invested in me is when I do something like this,"

Hux raised his wand and Kylo had stepped back on instinct but instead Hux had just casted a locking spell on the door and then a silencing spell on the room.

"I fxck up a lot okay? Are you happy now? I hate that I'm in love with you, I hate that we're so different because it makes it hard for me to relate to you sometimes and then I wonder what's the point? I hurt you because I'm still paranoid and scared that one day you'll reach the point where you'll be able to fix yourself and you wouldn't need me anymore, "

His voice was trembling and he kept blinking, wiping at his eyes in a useless effort to stop himself from crying.

"You can't keep blaming me for a crime I never committed, nor one that I do not wish to make."

Kylo frowned, forehead creased as he moved over to hold him close, "Who do you belong to love? "

Hux inhaled in the comforting grasp and choked, "Y-You,"

"Then stop hurting us and let me take care of you. I stopped forcing myself into your mind because I want you to feel free to talk to me. What I did was wrong and if I have to earn your respect back, I will, but I just hate being treated like an outsider by you. I just...I just want to be able to say that you're my boyfriend, I just need that clarity because sometimes I look at you and feel overwhelmed by your beauty and grace and even your arrogance can sometimes be a turn on because I know that on the inside you're the sweetest thing but you try to hide it. You think it makes you weak when it certainly does not."

"I-I'm s-sorry, K-Ky...I swear, I'm sorry..."

He hiccuped like a mantra, rubbing his tears into Kylo's long sleeve.

"Me too...I only slept with Theodore. I lied about the others...I was just feeling lonely with you avoiding me and my anger had gotten the better of me and I still feel guilty, I'll probably always feel guilty which I should but I hope you can forgive me..."

Hux nodded slowly, his grip on Kylo's arm bordering on numbing.

He began mumbling and Kylo had to bend over, "I didn't catch that,"

"I want you to be my boyfriend... But if you mess up I'll use an unforgivable curse on you..."

Kylo smiled tiredly and hugged the red head to his chest, "I only want you, nobody else. Nobody has better an arse than you,"

Hux laughed at the seriousness in his voice and Kylo gently swayed them side to side, his large palm patting the redhead's back.

Kylo rest their foreheads together, thinking, Does my prince feel better now?

Yes...I just want a good fxck after all this stupid crying and then you better cuddle me until I fall asleep.

Hux thought back and now it was his boyfriend's turn to chuckle, low and tantalizingly.

"You sure you don't want to take it slow just for now? Your ears are still pink,"

Kylo grinned, tugging at one, "You're almost as bright as your hair,"

Hux slapped his hand away, wearing a childish expression on his face as he whined, "Shut up already so we can fxck and go back to sleep,"

The Gryffindor had his hands resting on the wall, on either side of Hux's head as he pressed their mouths together.

Hux hummed in delight and within a matter of seconds, they were in frenzy stripping one another and stumbling towards the bed.

Kylo had fallen back first and Hux had straddled him, leaning over to connect their mouths again.

The Slytherin groaned into his boyfriend's mouth when he felt him opening him up.

Zealously, he ground back against his finger thinking, Ky, you're taking too long.

He grunted snidely but moved to insert two more fingers along the one already present.

Hux quivered and winced but he continued to rock against those fingers until Kylo had rolled them over.

He pressed a dominating kiss against his lips and then pulled back to stare down at what was his.

Hux trailed his hands down his chest, admiring the skin before he glanced back up at Kylo.

"Promise you'll fxck me good?"

Kylo nodded eagerly, rubbing his arousal against Hux's arse.

"Take advantage of me, fxck me hard enough to make up for all the days we missed."

There was indeed a playful challenge in his voice but his eyes were tender and teary.

Kylo got up, retrieving their ties, first knoting the left wrist and then the right to the headboard.

Hux curled his fingers to tighten around the bars and stretched out one of his legs, goosebumps emerging as Kylo took his time whispering kisses up into his inner thigh and burying his face into the reddish hair.

He lined himself up with Hux's entrance, sliding in until Kylo was gulping from the perfect constriction.

It took a few breaths but he was able to center himself and reply, "When you talk like that I wanna break you."

"You can do whatever you want with me...I'm yours remember?"

"H-How could I forget? My precious little boyfriend,"

Kylo grinned proudly, though it was twisted from his shallow breath, "Mines to fxck however I like. And to love as much as possible,"

Hux squirmed, smiling and Kylo beamed because he was able to evoke such a positive reaction out of the usually stoic boy.

Kylo started bucking when Hux's legs squeezed him tightly.

"You like being loved don't you? You're just a little bitter because I haven't fxcked you in a while but it's okay, I'll fxck that attitude right out of you,"

Hux nodded, panting as Kylo continuously rammed into him, eventually pulling away his legs and shoving them back to hover above his head.

After a while, the Slytherin's chest had sprouted a lovely pink.

He had been screaming at the top of his lungs but Kylo could not if that was occurring within his mind or out in the air between them.

There was this flickering as if the sound were existing between the two places, taking turns in their release.

Though, this had not been enough and Kylo had turned Hux on his side, folding the top leg against his chest and moving in to continue pounding into him.

Hux's entrance had been burning painfully but the pre-cum had been easing the friction as his hands tugged at the ties with all his vigorous movements.

One had come undone and he had strained trying to signal Kylo.

His Gryffindor rolled him back into position and the Slytherin stared up in awe.

Kylo's hair had fallen around his neck like a mane and his chest heaved so powerfully that he resembled a lion.

"F-Fxc-k, I love you..."

Brendol breathed, reaching with his only free hand to rest against Ky's cheek.

Ky nodded irregularly, his breath heavy as he mentally responded, Same, gosh your body is so good.

And you're killing me, Brendol stated through thought but there he was straining to get contact.

Ky obliged with a filthy kiss, tongue shoved deep into Bren's mouth, hands on his pale hips.

His hands wrapped around Bren's neck, firm but not threatening, heavy but not deadly.

With every thrust, Ky would give his neck a squeeze and Hux would whimper, rocking up to meet him.

Kylo felt as if he were about to die the most happiest death alive with Hux's legs around his waist, feeling as if they were about to crush his spine.

He was in love with the strength within them and whimpered when they locked them together as they came.

*

The next day, Kylo Ren had dragged himself out of Hux's bed.

He had covered the boy with the sheets and slipped a pillow into his place.

He cast a few necessary cleaning spells and went on his way.

The Hogwarts population was not about to awake until eight or nine but it was seven still and Kylo needed some well deserved rest.

His entire body ached agonizingly and his legs felt as if they were about to buckle and then implode but there was a prideful strut in his step.

He had screwed his boyfriend trice, well that was assuming that the last time counts at all, considering Kylo blow his load so quickly that he would have died from embarrassment if it had not been for his ginger pulling him down for a cuddle fest as he was falling asleep.

Though Kylo had no doubt that Brendol would ridicule him later today, and probably for the rest of his life.

After he had finished his nap, he headed to the showers and then dressed in a black fitted t-shirt, blue jeans and a pair of black boots.

He had on some of his brown and black wrist bands and washed his face.

Grasping his curls, he pulled them back into a pony tail, though much of those strands curled out of place.

He sighed, this was the neatest he could accomplish and he exhaled heading outside.

A few of his peers greeted him and though he was still getting accustom, he gave smiles and waves.

He had gone outside to a secluded spot, casted a cantation onto the earth and gracefully ripped the mixture of flowers from the earth.

He had gone quiet and shy as many questioned him about the flowers and he shrugged saying that they were for someone special.

He had knocked on the Slytherin common room door, waiting before someone opened the door and he asked to speak with Hux.

Nothing was more awkward than a Gryffindor with flowers in his hand walking through Slytherin's dorm hallway but he was no normal Gryffindor and he can come to accept this.

There were numerous whispers and girls, including Millicent and Pansy were squealing, excited.

He knocked on the door trice and there was eventually some cursing and noise.

"I'm coming..."

Hux growled.

The door opened and a disheveled Hux answered, one sleeve of his house sweater falling.

Kylo Ren despised himself for feeling turned on but he had done this, he had allowed Hux to let loose and throw away his rigidness, if only temporarily.

He did not look inhumane like those lurking vampires but his cheeks looked flush with the evidence of pulsing, raw life.

Quite paradoxical, him neat and Hux untidy.

He offered those daisies, daffodils and dandelions.

Hux's face had originally twisted but then he realized, despite how common flowers may be perceived to be, there was a reason why they remained timeless.

He viewed the small clumps of dirt still surrounding the roots and took them softly, a small smile forming.

"For once you did good Gryffindor,"

Hux commented, stepping forward to press a peck to his cheek and then his lips.

"Wanna go get breakfast?"

Hux clutched the flowers closely to his frame.

"Sure...I'll just wait for you to get changed,"

Kylo stated and when Hux closed the door, there were jeers and cheers and even a few congrats.

He leaned against the wall, exhaling when he caught sight of Hux again in a pair of form fitting jeans and a white, long sleeve sweater.

The flowers were placed onto Hux's bed, dirt and all.

As they walked out the common room and towards the hall, Hux thought,  _So about that little slip up on your third try this morning._

_Honestly, if I did not love you, I would pummel you into a mess._

Kylo complained mentally.

Hux slipped his smaller fingers into Kylo's much larger ones and grasped them with assurance.

Hux hated all forms of mess.

He grew up in a household where everything had its own place and order and thrived on that.

Everything in his life had some form of order except Kylo Ren, though he was beginning to realize that that was okay.

Hux's proper place was beside Kylo Ren, even as he whispered, "Wipe that smug look off your face,"

 _You're discrediting me even though there's a slight twitch in your walk_.

 _You wish you were that good,_ Hux grinned minutely. 

 _Prince, I know I'm that good, if your screams are any judgement_.


End file.
